A system capable of providing data which can be made use of by an application to other information processing apparatuses by using near field communication has conventionally been known.
In the system as above, in an information processing apparatus to which data has been provided, zest of data communication is expected to be enhanced as the data is made use of in a variety of manners.
Exemplary embodiments provide an information processing apparatus capable of enhancing zest of data communication, a method for displaying information in the apparatus, a program executed in the apparatus, and an information processing system including the apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus provided to be capable of communicating data with another information processing apparatus present within a prescribed range. The information processing apparatus includes a transmission and reception portion configured to receive information for communication from another information processing apparatus. The information for communication includes position information relating to an information processing apparatus which is a source of transmission of the information for communication. The information processing apparatus further includes a display portion. A display control module is configured to perform display processing based on a first distance calculated based on the position information relating to the information processing apparatus which is the source of transmission of the information for communication and position information relating to an apparatus including the display control module.
In an exemplary embodiment, the information for communication includes a second distance which is a distance based on records of transmission and reception. The display processing includes processing for display based on a distance obtained from the first distance and the second distance.
In an exemplary embodiment, the display control module further includes an update portion configured to update the second distance in the information for communication received by the transmission and reception portion by adding the first distance to the second distance in the information for communication.
In an exemplary embodiment, the transmission and reception portion is configured to transmit the updated information for communication to another information processing apparatus.
In an exemplary embodiment, the transmission and reception portion is configured to transmit the updated information for communication to a server. The information for communication includes identification information identifying an information processing apparatus. The transmission and reception portion is configured to receive information for communication including identification information of each information processing apparatus itself from the server. The display processing includes processing for display based on a distance calculated based on the information for communication received from the server.
In an exemplary embodiment, the information processing apparatus further includes an acceptance portion configured to accept input of position information relating to each information processing apparatus itself.
In an exemplary embodiment, the information processing apparatus further includes an obtainment portion configured to obtain position information relating to each information processing apparatus itself by communicating with an apparatus supplying position information relating to each information processing apparatus itself.
In an exemplary embodiment, the obtainment portion is configured to obtain position information relating to each information processing apparatus itself at the time when information for communication is received from another information processing apparatus.
In an exemplary embodiment, in the information processing apparatus, the information for communication includes character data specifying a character. The display processing includes processing for displaying the character data in a manner in accordance with a distance calculated based on the information for communication.
Exemplary embodiments provide a method for displaying information in an information processing apparatus provided to be capable of communicating data with another information processing apparatus present within a prescribed range. The method for displaying information includes receiving, by the information processing apparatus, information for communication from another information processing apparatus. The information for communication includes position information relating to an information processing apparatus which is a source of transmission of the information for communication. The method for displaying information further includes performing, by the information processing apparatus, display processing based on a distance calculated based on the position information relating to the information processing apparatus which is the source of transmission and position information relating to each information processing apparatus itself.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable program and executable by a computer. The computer is configured to be capable of communicating data with another information processing apparatus present within a prescribed range. The program causes the computer to receive information for communication from another information processing apparatus. The information for communication includes position information relating to an information processing apparatus which is a source of transmission of the information for communication. The program further causes the computer to perform display processing based on a distance calculated based on the position information relating to the information processing apparatus which is the source of transmission and position information relating to each information processing apparatus itself.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses configured to be capable of communicating data with another information processing apparatus present within a prescribed range. Each information processing apparatus includes a transmission and reception portion configured to receive information for communication from another information processing apparatus. The information for communication includes position information relating to an information processing apparatus which is a source of transmission of the information for communication. Each information processing apparatus further includes a display control module configured to perform display processing based on a first distance calculated based on the position information relating to the information processing apparatus which is the source of transmission and position information relating to each information processing apparatus itself.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.